


Run

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Infection, Pain, Whump, Zombies, drugged, emotional distress, hallucination, physical injury, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Several of Dean’s remaining wounds get infected, and the fever delirium only adds to the hallucinations.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 21st. Dean’s POV. I apologize for nothing.

Dean ran through the dark corridor, the sound of shuffling feet seeming to stay right behind him no matter how fast he pushed himself. He was sweating, a stitch in his side making every breath painful. He tried to keep his breaths short and shallow but running like he was it was not providing enough oxygen and he started to feel light-headed. 

His shoulder bumped roughly against the wall again -- maybe it was another wall? There was no way for him to tell -- and he felt the skin scraped off. He knew what he was running from, and why. What he did not know was how much longer he could keep running. 

He was pretty sure what would happen if he stopped.

* * *

The demon entered Dean’s cell alone. The bright light highlighted every one of the Hunter’s injuries, making the demon’s lips curve into a pleased smirk. A few of the deeper cuts were an angry red, leaking an opaque fluid. The smirk was replaced by a look of annoyance.

As much as it was enjoying the agony the prisoners were going through, it would be a shame if any one of them were to die before it had their confession. With an irritated huff, the demon clenched its hand above Dean’s chest.

* * *

Dean’s scream echoed down the corridor, disappearing into the dark. The scream drowned out the shuffling, which was for the best because Dean had fallen to his knees on the floor, clutching his body. The pain that lanced through him was excruciating, it drowned out every other thought in his mind except PAIN. It went on and on, without cease, until Dean wished for death just so the pain would stop.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain let up. Dean knelt on the floor, panting, and retching without anything coming up. When he looked up again, he was in the Bunker. Red light flashed, the alarm sounding. 

Dean slowly got to his feet, moving over to the door and peeking out. The hallway was empty, but somehow, over the sound of the alarm, he heard shuffling of bare feet on the concrete floor of the Bunker’s hallways. His heart sped up. He had to run.


End file.
